Baby Wars
by BrittanaisLyfe
Summary: To want something this bad, and to not be able to have it calls for a war.
1. Chapter 1

She walked with confidence strutting down the halls exuding her executive power. She wore a fitted business suite, and held her briefcase in her left hand. Everyone in the office moved out of her way when she walked through, not out of fear but out of respect. She was indeed the CEO of the Bradshaw Company. She rounded a few corners smiling and giving curt nods to everyone she passed.

"Good morning Mrs. Fabray."

"Good morning Allison." Lucy smiled at her receptionist and offerred her a polite greeting before swiftly stepping into her office and closing the door behind her. It was Friday. Fridays were always good, it signaled the end of a long busy week and a promising two days of lounging around at home with her favorite person. She simply couldn't wait to get this day over with.

The blonde took a seat at her desk placing her briefcase in front of her. She needed to finish a few documents and carry out a couple of morning meetings, then she'd be the first one out the door. Using that as her motivation she set out to complete everything she needed to that would get her out of work sooner. She worked diligently, without any interruptions for about thirty minutes. She liked to keep count of how long she could go without having someone knock on her door or call her work phone. This was a new record.

"Come in." Lucy replied to the knock on her door. She wasn't surprised at all to see Allison poke her head inside her office with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mrs. Fabray, but there is a call waiting on line A. It's a lady, she wouldn't give me her name or any pertinent information really. She just said that she needs to speak with you and it's an emergency."

Lucy looked to the ceiling with a confused expression. "That's odd... But I'm busy right now." She held up the documentation in her hands for added emphasis on how much work she had left. "Take a message."

Allison straightened her stance a bit and stepped a little further into Lucy's office. "That's the thing Ms. Fabray, I've tried to, but she won't take that answer."

The CEO looked down at the papers in front of her trying to calculate how great of setback it would be if she took just one phone call. "Alright... transfer her to me." One phone call wouldn't be too bad. She could catch up on the paperwork fairly quickly just so long as there weren't any more interruptions.

Shortly after Allison exited her office, her desk phone began to rang. The blonde grabbed the phone and opened up her yahoo account. She figured that she might as well go through her emails if she was going to take the call.

"You're speaking with Lucy Fabray, the CEO of the Bradshaw company, how may I help you ma'am?" Most of the emails she had were old or just lists of meeting times. None of which she needed, Allison kept her up to date on everything that was current or upcoming.

"What are you wearing?"

Lucy's hand stilled on the mouse. Maybe it was because she was paying half attention to the person on the phone, or maybe it was because she was in the middle of reading an email, but she didn't think she heard that 100% correct. "I'm sorry ma'am what was that?" This time she focused all of her attention to the person on the other line.

"I said what are you wearing?" She said it like it was the simplest of questions. She'd obviously heard it correct the first time, but now that the blonde was actually paying attention she could hear it. The playful tone, the bounce in woman's voice, the _familiarity _of the question. The smile that spread across her face was completely involuntary.

"Allison told me this was an emergency." The CEO leaned back in her chair and slouched down in her seat. She could get back to her emails later.

"Don't fire her. In her defense, I disguised my voice and screamed bloody murder. She had no choice but to send me to you."

"Why didn't you just call my cellphone weirdo?"

"Because, Quinn, I'm not important enough for you to answer my phone calls while you're at work."

Lucy scoffed and held back her laughter. She found the obsurdity in the statement to be amusing. "Oh please, _you _come before anything... including this job." Lucy stated with the utmost sincerity in her voice. "And you know it too... that's why you call me at work so often, because you know I'll stop whatever I'm doing just to hold an idle conversation with you... It almost seems like you're _trying _to get me to fall behind on my work." The blonde narrowed her eyes suspiciously and spun around in her chair to face her window. She had forgotten to pull back the blinds when she came in.

"I would never..." The woman said with fake offense. " I can't believe you would suggest such a preposterous thing. How dare you?" The playful banter was familiar, it was a normal thing between the two.

The blonde pulled back her blinds letting the sunlight seep into her office. She loved the view she had of the city. She could sit there all day and look outside, but things like work always got in the way of her doing just that. "Was there any _real _emergency this time?"

There was a pause on the other end before Lucy heard the other woman take a deep breath. "Well actually... I've been wanting to talk to you about something... it's serious."

The blonde sat up a little straighter as a weird feeling began to settle in her stomach. "Serious like how? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Quinn, calm down. I'm fine, everything's okay..." The blonde slouched back into her chair and let out a sigh upon hearing that. "I'm just not too sure about how you're going to react to what I have to say, so I'm a little nervous."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and switched the phone to her opposite ear. "Oh, well you know you can talk to me about absolutely anything right? There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Yea, I know... but _this _is different."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak only to be halted by her office door swinging open to reveal Allison. She looked at her receptionist who only silently apologized for the interruption and mouthed that she had to be in a meeting right now. The blonde nodded at the woman and stood from her seat. "Hey, could you hold on a sec? I'm going to put on my earpiece."

"Yea, sure." The woman mumbled. That was all she needed to hear before she put the lady on hold and stared up at her receptionist with a confused look.

"I thought that I didn't have any meetings scheduled for another hour and a half."

Allison only shrugged and opened her boss's office door a little wider, preparing for her to gather her things and walk out. "Something important has come up and the email said for you to be in the confrence room now."

"Something always comes up." The CEO said before adjusting her earpiece to a comfortable fit and getting back on the line. "Sorry about that. Allison just informed me that I have a meeting to get to." Lucy and Allison walked side by side as they made their way to the meeting.

"Are you telling me this because we're going to say goodbye soon?"

"Unfortunately so." The blonde informed her regretfully.

"So whatever happened to me coming before your job?" She asked casually.

Lucy smiled hearing the playfulness in the other woman's voice. She could hear the challenge and Lucy Fabray never backed down from a challenge. "Do you want me to miss my meeting just so that we can continue to carry out this conversation?" The CEO didn't miss the slight look of panic that washed over her receptionist's face after the statement.

"I don't know... would you do it?"

"Are you daring me?" She challenged with a smile. They'd almost made it to the confrence room, but she would gladly about face if that's what the brunette on the other end wanted her to do. All she needed was a word.

"No... go to your meeting honey... I'm sure it's about some new invention that'll finally help Bradshaw take down Apple or something." The blonde could hear the warmth in the other woman's voice... If that was even possible.

"I doubt it... We never really talk about anything _real_ that could potentially put us on top. Most of the time it's all just an idea that no one is really going to take seriously." They'd finally made it to the confrence room, but they weren't stepping in until Lucy ended the call. So they stood outside the door as they said their final words.

"It's important, I assure you."

"Oh yea? How do you know?" Her question went unanswered for as soon as she asked it the line went dead. Lucy let out a sigh and shook her head before taking the earpiece off and giving it to Allison, who gladly accepted it. She exchanged the electronic device with a manilla folder.

"Here's everything you need." Allison took a pen out of her shirt pocket and handed it to her boss as well. "Here's a pen, remember to take notes. There should be extra scratch paper in there too, just in case you get bored and want to draw me a pretty picture." She said jokingly.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Allison, you are my backbone. Thanks, I'll see you when I get out." The CEO smiled at her receptionist before putting her hand on the door handle. "I'm going in."

She swung the door open, and wholely expected to see a confrence room full of men dressed in business attire facing the projector screen. But she was surprised to see that the confrence room was empty. Lucy looked around the confrence table a bit confused. No way had Allison lied or made mistake about the meeting time. She gave her a manilla folder for crying out loud. The blonde was prepared to sit through a long and boring meeting. "You've got to be kidding me."

Just then the chair at the head of the table spun around exposing a short brunette with a devious smile on her face. "Oh, this is no joking matter Mrs. Fabray."

Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the woman. "Rachel, what the hell?" She said holding her hand over her chest as if that would calm down her heart rate. The brunette only laughed at the blonde's antics and shakes her head. "W-what are you doing here crazy? I'm supposed to be having a meeting right now."

"I know... your meeting is with me. I told you it would be important." She teased as she raised up from the chair and walked closer to the blonde. Lucy eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm supposed to be handling important business right now... You tricked me." Lucy huffed before folding her arms and forming her lips into a pout.

"I surprised you." Rachel said as she walked closer and took the folder from the blonde and pulled out a chair for her to sit. "Have a seat please."

"What's this all about?"

Rachel smiled and gestured to the chair that she had her hands on. "If you have a seat and relax, I'll do all the talking and you'll be overly enlightened."

"Rachel..." The blonde growled in a low warning tone. But, Rachel wasn't listening she simply gestured for Lucy to sit once again.

The CEO was very skilled in picking her battles. She was taught at a very young age to never get into a battle that she knew she would lose. She quickly analized the situation and realized that this was one of those battles. She let out a huff and begrudgingly took her seat.

Rachel beamed at her as she cracked open the manilla folder open and shifted a few papers around. "So I've prepared a display that will more or less help to support my main idea. I've compiled a collection of pictures, videos, and a few facts because I know over analitical presentations will begin to bore you... Stop looking at me like that. Don't worry I'm not trying to pitch you an idea about some new piece of technology with a promise to take over Apple, if that's what you're thinking."

"Well what exactly are you trying to pitch here?"

Rachel only handed her a piece of paper before she took her seat beside the blonde. Lucy looked over the paper that the brunette had given her while Rachel grabbed a remote and pressed a button commanding the projector screen to lower from the ceiling. The blonde completely missed the way the brunette watched her from the corner of her eye as she read over the paper that was given to her.

If Lucy thought she was confused after stepping into the confrence room and seeing Rachel she was sorely mistaken. She was even more confused now staring at the sheet of paper titled '_One Hundred Interesting Facts About Babies". _"What is this?"

"Shhh, it's starting."

Lucy eyeballed the projector screen with complete horror as the introduction to the show _'16 and Pregnant' _began to play. "Rachel, what the hell are we watching?"

"Will you just sit there, look pretty, and pay attention please?" It was more of a command than a question, and Lucy would have complied had she not felt like this was the calm before a humongous storm. Rachel obviously took today off to show up to the company, there was a video presentation, and a print out. The brunette was definitely setting her up for something.

"Not, until you tell me what all of this is about."

Rachel let out a sigh and shook her head before pausing the movie. "You are so stubborn, and if you would have let me finish the presentation then you would _know _what all of this is about."

Quinn flashed the brunette an unamused look before glancing at the handout that lay in front of her. "Is this the serious matter, that you needed to speak with me about."

Rachel propped her head up on her hands, and eyed the blonde. "Yes, actually it is... Surely you must have figured it out by now. What with all the hints I've been dropping lately." The brunette picked up the piece of paper that was placed in front of the blonde. "This being one of the most obvious."

Lucy eyed the paper with confusion lacing her features. "You're researching babies now? What? you want to be a pediatrician or something?" The blonde leaned over the table and laid her head down. She refused to believe the _other _logical reasons why Rachel had shown up to her job with a handout about babies. Or why the brunette had taken a sudden interest in tiny humans.

"No Quinn, I want _you _to learn about babies."

The blonde let out something between a scoff and a laugh and shook her head. "But, I don't have time to research babies. Besides, what exactly is the reasoning behind me doing that?"

There was a long pause, and had Lucy knew what Rachel was going to say next, she would have found a way to prolong that pause even further.

"I want to have a baby."

And there it was, all at once. Like ripping off a band-aid that had been in place for a while. Her eyes bulged and her mouth fell open. She literally had to fight the urge to leave the confrence room and buy a cup of coffee so that she could return, drink the coffee and then spit it out in an overdramatic attempt to convey her surprise. She wasn't really expecting to hear those words leave the woman's mouth sitting beside her.

Rachel was now turned to face her with a hopeful stare. Her lips curved upward with happiness. She wanted this so badly and the hard part, telling Lucy, was finally over.

She blinked a few times as if that would undo what was just said. But, unfortunately for her, the brunette still had a wide smile plastered on her face staring at her with a hopeful and pleading gaze. The blonde only sucked in a lung full of air and blew it out slowly. She needed to carefully think out her next move. The woman in front of her had opened up a trap. Rachel Berry had lured her into the belly of the beast and left her to fend for herself.

"Say something." The brunette didn't try to hide her smile as she chewed on her bottom lip in anticipation. She hated being put in this position. It's not that she didn't want kids, she's sure she would love to have one or two... in fifty years or so. She fidgeted with her thumbs before she nervously reached for the paper that the brunette was holding.

"So you want to have a baby?" She needed to say something before Rachel got antsy, and the only thing she could think of was to repeat the brunette's statement. Rachel narrowed her eyes at the blonde and bit back a sly smirk as the blonde tried to hide behind 'reading' the handout.

"I just said that Quinn..."

Lucy nodded her head. "Yea, I was just making sure I heard you right." The blonde dry swallowed and shifted in her seat. "So you said you want a baby?" Quinn asks again just to be completely sure.

"God, yes Quinn! I want to have a baby." Rachel gushed.

"Wow..." It was the only thing the blonde could think of to say. She hadn't really thought about Rachel having a baby so soon. She liked things how they were. And, aside from that, was Rachel even ready for a child?

"That's it? That's all you have to say? Wow?" Rachel looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to say how she really felt. "Quinn, say something... _please."_

"Let's get a dog." The blonde stated abruptly. It was a weak attempt at trying to shift the attention away from the matter at hand, one that miserably failed.

"But, you hate dogs."

"No, but I'll love it. Dogs are like kids right?" She tried to get Rachel to go with it, but the brunette had her pout fixed on her face. "I mean, you can dress them up, you can feed them and give them water. You can even put them on leashes... All the things people do with human kids."

"Yea, but I don't want a dog, and neither do you. You're just trying to deflect on the subject."

"Oh! Maybe we should get a bird."

Rachel scrunches her face in disgust. "Ew, no. Birds are really messy."

"Well, so are kids..." There was a pause in the conversation as Rachel took that into consideration and shrugged her left shoulder.

"Well, yea, but we can teach them to be neat."

A look of horror washed over the blonde's face as she stared at her wife. "Them? Like as in multiples? Rachel. I am appalled." She brought her hand over her chest.

"Oh, stop being overdramatic... Is it my fault that I want to have at least five little Quinn look alikes running around? I mean, with the blonde hair and the colored eyes. They'll be my perfect little angels." Rachel said dreamily.

"Uh.. d-did you just say five? As in number after four?" Lucy always hated it when she wasn't in control. All her life she had to be on top, she absolutely needed the reassurance of being in charge. There was nothing that she wasn't willing to do in order to achieve that. There was really only one thing, no person, that she tended to fall back and follow. That person being Rachel Berry. Lucy never minded being under Rachel in any sense, following her lead, listening to what she had to say. But, this, this was just obsurd. Five children? There was absolutely no way. The blonde needed to take control of the situation. Rachel was driving things way out of proportion. "Rach, I thought we agreed to wait." Lucy said calmly.

The brunette only folded her arms on the table and arched a challenging eyebrow towards the blonde. "And what exactly are we waiting on?"

Lucy hesitated before she ran her fingers through her hair. "Uh, marriage maybe?"

"Quinn." Rachel deadpanned. "We've been married for four years now." The other woman lifted her left hand and began to wiggle her fingers to show off her wedding band. "Proof."

Lucy cursed herself under her breath. She should've known her wife would come more than prepared to present a topic such as this one. "Rachel, what about money? Kids are expensive."

"Quinn, we have more than enough money for ten kids really. You're the CEO of this place, you could take care of at least seven of them just by yourself, and let's not forget the fact that I'm a broadway star. Hello, famous person sitting here. There are more than enough funds."

Rachel, two. Lucy, zero. "We're too busy to have a baby now."

"We can _make _time , just like we do for each other." Lucy was getting desperate, there was no way that Rachel had _all _the answers. There had to be a loop hole somewhere. She just needed to find it.

Rachel searched her wife's eyes for any sign of hope and let out a deep sigh when she realized that there was none. "Baby... you can say no."

Lucy stared at the other woman wearily, afraid that Rachel was opening another trap on her. The blonde had to be smart about this. Rachel could have very well just given her a bomb disguised in words. She had to be cautious. "What do you mean, I can say no?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Honey, it's okay to say that you don't want kids right now."

Right now? Or ever. Lucy narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the woman. When Rachel didn't show any signs of insincerity the blonde leaned further back into her seat. "Okay... Rachel, I don't want to have kids."

She knew it. She should have listened to her woman's intuition. She should have read all the signs that her wife was giving her. Surely she saw the desperation in Rachel's eyes. The brunette obviously really wanted this. She took the bait, and it blew up in her face. She knew she'd been set up once Rachel tilted her head to the side and smiled politely at her.

Any normal person would have looked at Rachel and thought that she was taking the news of her wife not wanting to have kids really well. But, Lucy wasn't just any normal person. She knew her wife better than she knew herself sometimes, and she knew she had just pushed Rachel to the edge.

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her wife. "What's that crazed look you have in your eyes?" She asked lowly.

Rachel feigned confusion and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about Quinn." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Rachel, I know when you have something up your sleeve. You can't fool me."

The brunette waited patiently for her wife to finish before smiling lovingly at her."I'm just going to go home." Was the simply statement she offered before she began to gather the rest of her papers and slid them into the folder. "Dinner will be ready by seven... please don't be late." She flashed Lucy a small smile before leaning over and giving her a quick peck on her forehead.

"Rachel..." Lucy beckoned, but it fell upon deaf ears. Her wife grabbed the rest of her things and slid out of the confrence room leaving the blonde to herself. "Dammit." The blonde whispered harshly. She stayed in her seat biting her fingernails, a nasty habit she'd picked up, long after her wife had left the room. She stayed in the same position until her receptionist walked into the confrence room

"So? How did things go?" Allison asked with a hopeful smile as she took her seat next to her boss.

Lucy sent the woman the coldest glare she could muster up. Allison only rolled her eyes and waited for the blonde to speak. She knew she had it coming. "Ali, you knew about this?... You _helped _plan this?"

"Uh, yea? I like Rachel, she's super cool. Why wouldn't I help her?"

"_I like Rachel, she's super cool. Why wouldn't I-" _Lucy mocked her receptionist. "Because I'm your boss."

"No." Allison held up her finger to correct the blonde. "You're immature." Lucy only folded her arms and let out a huff. She didn't have time to have petty conversations with the other woman. She needed to figure out how she was going to survive the wrath she had undoubtedly called upon herself. Save for the obvious answer of saying yes to have a baby. Lucy just couldn't do that.

"Things didn't go so well I take it?" Allison concludes.

"You think?" Lucy said exasperated, not only does she have to go home to a plotting wife she also has to put all her work on hold for the time being, meaning she's going to be way behind on Monday. "Just clear the rest of my schedule for today I'm going to call it in early today... You can leave as well." Quinn said before standing to exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was one thing that Lucy had to pick to hate in her and Rachel's relationship and she did mean _hate, _then she would have to choose the arguments. They were rare, with Rachel not being quick to anger and Lucy always holding things in until the last minute, disagreements between them were usually sparse.

That is until now. Lucy wouldn't say this was a _heated _argument exactly, but an argument that could quickly turn that way none the less.

"So why don't you want to have a baby Quinn?" Rachel asked cooly as she placed more ingredients in the pot and Lucy sat behind the bar watching her wife.

"Rachel, I don't like kids, and you know this." The blonde huffed and laid her head in her hand.

The brunette shrugged and shook her head. "Yea, so? You don't like other people's kids, but you'd obviously love your own. You're going to need a much better excuse than that." Rachel just wasn't buying anything she said when it came to this matter. She'd been wanting this for a while.

"I'm not coming up with excuses... I just don't want kids." There was a big bang as Rachel slammed down the cutting board that she was holding. This was obviously the climax of the argument. Things had only been escalating up until this point like a roller coaster slowly traveling upward it finally reached it's peak. It was finally about to drop.

"And why not _Lucy_? Because all you've been saying is no, no, no. Okay, I get that you don't want to have kids, but _why _not? People usually have valid reasons as to why they don't want them."

Lucy wasn't easily swayed by her wife's sudden change in demeanor. She needed to stay calm in this situation. Why didn't she want kids? Lucy thought... She just didn't like them. That was it. But Rachel wouldn't take that answer, she hadn't taken that answer. "I just don't want them." The blonde threw nonchalantly.

The brunette turned to face her wife fully. Lucy was expecting, at the very least, to see anger and determination in the other woman's eyes. But she got something completely different. Rachel looked nervous. "I-is, is it-" Rachel clamped her mouth shut before taking a deep breath and trying again. "Is it me?" The brunette asked, visibly tense. "Are you just neglecting to say that you don't want to have kids _with _me?"

"Rachel, don't be ridiculous." Quinn was quick to brush her off. "I just don't want them is all."

The brunette eyed her wife suspiciously for a moment before she accepted that answer and did a small pivot and continued to prepare their dinner. "So..." Rachel began. "I have a proposition for you."

"No..." Lucy muttered and dropped her head on the marble bartop.

"No, you'll like this." Rachel quipped. "So, I want to have a baby, and you don't right?" The brunette asked just to be sure. Her wife looked up at her with a face full of curiosity and hesitantly nodded her head. "Alright, so what if I can... convince you to want children?"

"What if I can convince _you _that you _don't _want kids."

Rachel let out a scoff. "So when I convince you that you do indeed want kids, we'll have kids."

Lucy recognized the challenge in her wife's voice. She made eye contact with the brunette and saw that she was already suited up for war. The blonde wasn't going to back down. "And when I convince you that _we _don't want kids, nor do we need them then you will owe me a vacation in Venice and sex on the beach."

"I've already picked out a few suitable donors. You can have the final say once I prove you wrong and we begin the journey to get pregnant."

Lucy rolled her eyes and bit back a smile. Why was this so amusing to her? "Oh, yea well I've already picked out hotels for us." She lied lamely.

"I hope they're kid friendly." Her wife smiled sweetly.

"You're not going to win." Lucy replied.

"No I know for a fact that _you _are not going to win."

"Oh yea, and why is that?"

"Because I'm Rachel Berry, and in the Berry family we do not give up until we get exactly what we want." Rachel said as she walked over to the bar where her wife was. "I am destined for success."

Lucy needed a comeback, there was no way Rachel got to win every battle. "Yea, well you're forgetting about one small detail." The blonde folded her arms and wore a triumphant smile.

"What?" She asked with challenge lacing her voice.

Lucy raised her left hand in the same manner that Rachel had done it earlier that day. "You changed your last name to Fabray when you married me. How successful will you be now, Berry?"

Rachel only stared at her wife with an adoring smile spread across her face. She leaned forward and looped her hand around to the back of Lucy's head and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. "I love you so much." She pulled away just enough to talk. "But, you're going to make this too easy for me." Rachel laughed as she pulled away and began to walk back to the pots that were on the stove.

"You're going to regret this Berry."

"I'm a Fabray now." She threw over her shoulder before going back to preparing their dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Lucy and Rachel laid in bed with a respectable amount of space in between them, and that's how the Blonde had known that Rachel was about to take this war serious. Since when she and her wife have anything respectable between them? That was wrong. She felt that soemthing needed to be said. "Baby..." Lucy called to her wife softly as she rolled over on her side. "I know we've declared war with each other, but we need to set some ground rules."

Rachel faced her wife and smiled sweetly. "Okay... Go ahead."

"Alright, so I get that you're my enemy... you're the bad guy here." Lucy said with a serious face which made Rachel laugh. "But you're still my wife, and I still love you. So this." She said motioning to the space that was still between them. "This won't work. My rule is that we can't bring the war into this bedroom. This is our war free zone. No fighting will happen here."

The brunette smiled as she scooted over to her wife and pressed her body flush up against the other woman. "Is that better?"

Lucy snuggled a little closer and wrapped her arm around the other woman. "That's perfect actually." She smiled with content, and kissed her wife on the neck.

"Good... So I have a rule too." Rachel said as she tilted her head for Lucy to gain better access.

"What?" She said between kisses.

"You're not allowed to kiss me like this at night, and then expect me to go to war with you in the morning."

"You started it. Now you must suffer the consequences." She made her way to her wife's lips and kissed her with urgency. She needed this. Rachel only let her wife take control, melting further and further with every kiss and touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I think I'm overloading with Faberry. Too many ideas floating around in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy hated formal events, and she especially hated the fact that it was being held on a Saturday. One of the few days she was alloted to be away from work, yet there she was surrounded by all of the people from the company dressed in their best suites and finest dresses. Had it not been a duty of hers to show up, as the CEO of the company and take credit for work and ideas she played no part in, she wouldn't have went.

It was supposed to be a happy time. The company had just released a new product that was doing exceptionally well in stores, and to celebrate the company hired a party planner and held the service in the ball room of one of New York's fansiest hotels.

The only good thing about this formal was that it was nearly half way finished. Lucy just had to shake a few more hands, take a few more pictures, and listen to a few more drunken speeches then she would be able to go. She let out a sigh as she searched the crowd for the millionth time that night, trying to find the one person that would stick out to her, but she came up short once again.

"My feet hurt so fucking bad." Lucy glanced to the side to see the CFO of the company throw her her small clutch onto the bar and hurridly take a seat next to her. "Quinn, what the hell are you doing sitting at a bar all by yourself? You know like, half of these people are here to see you right?"

"These people just came for a good time and to show off how successful they are." Lucy commented nonchalantly. The CFO shrugged her shoulders and ordered two drinks. The blonde eyed her before sucking in a deep breath. "Where's your wife?"

"She was actually right behind me." Santana furrowed her eyebrows before shrugging her shoulders. "Guess I lost her. Where's yours?"

"She had to stay in the studio for some late rehearsals. I think she was going to try to make it, but work seems to be holding her captive... I'd probably rather her not come. I don't feel like sharing her with all these people tonight." The blonde knew that if Rachel set foot in the ballroom that she'd be pulled every which way to sign autographs and take pictures with her many adoring fans. That's how it happened at every formal the brunette showed up to.

Santana accepted her drinks from the bartender. She began to sip on one and hold the other in her free hand. Lucy assumed she was holding it for Brittany. "You never want to share Berry."

That made the blonde smile. She could just hear her wife's voice in her head saying _I'm a Fabray now._ "You can't blame me." She shrugged.

Santana smiled at her and shook her head. "So, how's the baby business going?"

Lucy rolled her eyes in the most overdramatic way. "Has she been talking to Brittany about this?"

Santana nodded her head. "Yup. She told Britt that she wants a baby and you don't... So she's declared war against you? What the hell is that about Fabray?" Santana asked with laughter lacing her voice.

"She thinks she can convince me that I want kids. But, I'm going to convince her that she's just confused." The blonde said triumphantly.

The brunette laughed as she continued to sip on her drink. "Tell Rachel that if she wants a baby, she can definitely have Sophie."

"Are you giving away our daughter... again?" Brittany deadpanned as she appeared from the crowd.

"Absolutely." She handed her wife the drink and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Lucy couldn't help but smile at her two friends, yet she felt a tinge of jealousy at the same time. Brittana was the power couple out of all their friends. Rachel looked up to them so much and she'd even made it clear on several occasions that she'd wanted a relationship just like theirs. Of course Rachel didn't mean any thing bad her own relationship, but it made Lucy feel as though Rachel felt like things were lacking in certain places. Brittany and Santana had a baby, well not a baby but a toddler, Sophie is two now... Maybe that's where Rachel's want for one rooted from.

"Well you can't have our baby, contrary to whatever Santana tells, but you can however babysit if that'll fulfill Rachel's baby needs while she waits for you to come around."

"And who says I'm ever going to come around?" Lucy asked.

Brittany smiled at her. "Because you'd do anything for Rachel, including have her babies or let her have yours. You'll see her way soon enough." The other blonde finished her statement. There was one thing Lucy learned about Brittany many years ago, and it's that she was _always _right... But this, this was something that the blonde would finally get wrong, becuase Lucy was _not _going to waver when it came to having children. "Where is she anyway?"

"Late rehearsal." Santana said before Lucy could.

"Oh yea, that's right. Paul did ask the singers to stay a little later... It's a good thing I'm a dancer." Brittany smiled proudly and looped her arm around Santana's neck.

"That it is." Santana agreed happily. Lucy needed to leave, she hated being miserable at the stupid formal, she hated watching Brittana be all lovey dovey with each other and she hated not having Rachel beside her.

She combed her fingers through her short blonde hair and slid out of her seat at the bar. "It was nice chit chatting with you ladies, but I think I'm going to head home." Lucy offered.

"Aw, Quinnie, but the party is just starting. Everyone hasn't even gotten here yet."

"Tired." The blonde said as she grabbed her clutch and walked over to her two friends to give them both a hug.

"Oh, before you go!" Santana said abruptly. "Noah and Karen, wanted me to ensure that you and Rachel will be at Maddox's first birthday party?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Why didn't he just ask me himself? Of course we'll be there."

"It's next Saturday, so clear your schedule."

The blonde gave a thumbs up as she began to walk backwards. "Yea, got it locked in my vault." She tapped the side of her head before doing a small pivot and walking away.

Brittana sat back and watched her as she left. "So how long do you think they'll keep this war going before Quinn finally gives up?" Santana asked.

"I'll give it two weeks." Brittany replied.

"Hm, I have more faith in Quinn than that... I'll give it a month."

"Care to make this a little interesting?" Brittany suggested.

Santana smiled at her already knowing what her wife meant by that. "I knew there was a reason I married you." She said before placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

Lucy had made it home within thirty minutes and was disappointed to walk into an empty house. She took a shower and washed her hair, just to pass the time. But when a second hour had passed and there was still no sign of her wife, Lucy got a little frantic. She picked up her phone and saw that she had a couple of missed calls from Rachel, and relief flooded her body. She quickly redialed the number and waited for her wife to pick up.

"Hello lover." Came Rachel's teasing voice.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she made herself more comfortable on their bed. "Rachel where are you? It's nearly twelve, and I miss you."

There was some shuffling on the other line and the blonde could hear a lot of background noises. "Quinn where are you?"

"I'm at home in our bed... where you should be."

She could hear her wife let out a heartwarming laugh, the one she fell in love with six years ago. "So, you'll never believe this... After practice I decided to go out and get a new dress. I figured if you weren't going to be home when I got there, then there was no reason for me to be there. So, I got a new dress, and a pair of heels. I did my make up, and my hair looks sort of presentable. Now guess where I am?"

"You're at the formal aren't you?" Lucy breathed.

Rachel laughed again, and that time it caused the blonde to laugh along with her. "I'm silly." The brunette berated herself.

"No, that's the single sweetest thing you've done this week." Lucy smiled. "And I'm going to kiss you for it as soon as you get here."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you were going to be here."

"Don't be, I should've called."

"You should have." Rachel agreed.

Lucy paused just taking a moment to listen. There wasn't much background noise anymore, but she could still hear shuffling on the other end. "Noah and Karen want us to be at Max's first birthday party next Saturday."

"And we will be there... What are we going to get him?"

"You're the expert at babies here. I have no clue what we would get a one year old. What do they want at that age?"

"Maybe we can get him a few toys or something?"

"Sounds good enough to me." The blonde said before she switched the phone to her other ear and picked up the television remote controller. She listened as her wife began to hum a familiar tune, and a smile spread across her face. "Why does that sound so familiar to me?"

"Don't act like you can't recognize your own song." She could hear the smile in her wife's voice.

"Hm, I think I just need a little refresher. Enlighten me please."

Rachel faked annoyance as she let out an overdramatic sigh. "If I must relive this..."

"You opened up this can of worms for yourself."

"If you were a flower, you'd probably catch my eye immediately. You'd be my favorite kind. But, I'd let you be... I wouldn't snatch you from the ground, rob you of your innocent beauty to claim you as my own. I'd just watch you grow and get more beautiful by the day..." Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she listened to her wife sing _her _song. "I quit, you're laughing at me." Rachel deadpanned.

"No, I just think it's the cutest song in the world... How old were we when you wrote that? Like twenty-two?"

Rachel laughed. "Yea, and in my defense I was a much better songwriter, I just couldn't think of anything that came close to making sense when it came to you. I felt like you were unwritable... about."

Lucy laughed again. "That didn't even make sense, dork. And of all the songs you've written for and about me, that one is my favorite."

"Yea, I know. You just like to remember me looking like a complete idiot while I sang that song to you all those years ago."

"No, I like to remember how hard you fought to win me back after our first real break up." The blonde had given up on trying to find something to watch on TV. She diregarded the remote and crossed her legs.

"I had to be with you... I wasn't going to let Finn Hudson ruin what I had with you. You were too good to let go."

How had Lucy gotten so lucky? "And you were too good to completely walk away from."

"Yea, that would explain why you kissed me before I even got a chance to finish the first verse." Rachel laughed. "You were such a sucker in love."

"I am..." Lucy softly agreed.

"You are." Rachel breathed. The blonde couldn't help but notice how quiet things had gotten on her wife's end. There was any shuffling nor was there any more background noises.

"Where are you right now?"

There was a pause before Rachel finally spoke. "Parked in our driveway." The brunette said sheepishly.

"What? When did you get here?" Lucy said hopping up from the bed and making her way to the bedroom window. She pulled back the drapes, and sure enough, there second car was sitting in the driveway equiped with Rachel inside. "Get up here." She demanded.

"Okay, okay... I'm coming."

"Why were you down there anyway? You could have just come up."

"I haven't been here long..." Lucy watched as she stepped out of the car in her new form fitting black dress. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips against her own will. "I parked like three minutes ago." The blonde could now hear her voice coming from down stares, and it made her heart skip a beat. It'd been six years that they'd been together, and four years that they'd been married. How was it possible that Lucy still got this excited over her mere prescence when they'd been together for that long. Wasn't she supposed to grow tired somewhere along the way?

Once Rachel made it to their room, Lucy dropped her phone with no regards. She smashed their lips together trying to convey to her how much she'd missed her for the entirety of the day. Rachel got the point. She engulfed the blonde in her arms and pulled her close.

"You look beautiful." The blonde complimented.

"_You _look beautiful." Rachel gave right back. Lucy nearly laughed. She was wearing pajamas and an oversized T-shirt. Her glasses were on and her hair was pulled back into a barely there messy ponytail. Of course she wasn't beautiful, but the way Rachel looked at her it sure convinced her to feel that way.

The blonde burried her face in her wife's shoulder and smiled. She didn't want anything to ever change. She always wanted things to be just as they are. Just her and Rachel always and forever. "You should probably go shower and change." Lucy suggested.

"Is this your way of asking if you can come with?" Rachel teased.

The blonde let out a scoff before shaking her head 'no.' "I'm not really asking, more like telling."

"Well, in that case... I guess we'd better get to it then."

"I guess we'd better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I spoke with Brittana today."

"So did I." Rachel said clasping the blonde's side.

"They think you're going to win."

"Well that's because I am silly. What did you think? There would be a different outcome?" Rachel laughed. The blonde huffed and folded her arms over her naked torso. Did she not have any allies in this thing? Did everyone think that she'd eventually waver and cave in. She knew she didn't have the best track record when it came to saying no to Rachel, but this would be different. She wasn't changing her mind.

"We're not having a baby." Lucy replied defiantly.

"I thought our bedroom was our war free zone. You've brought the war into Switzerland." Rachel smiled devilishly and layed her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Lucy immediatly realized her mistake... after her wife said something about it and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled the other woman's hand away from her face. "I'm sorry."

Rachel shrugged. "It's okay... just know that I'm going to win." She winked.

"There will be no babies in this household."

"Are you suggesting that we move into a bigger household? Maybe one with seven bedrooms instead of six. Then we'd be able to be the modern day Brady Bunch."

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"You married me."

"I'm beginning to forget why I did that."

"Because you can't tell me no."

Lucy would just have to show her and everyone else that didn't believe her. There was no way everyone was questioning her when it came to this. She was going to prove it to everyone, beginning with her wife.

Her original plan was to wait for Rachel to throw the first bomb at her and then she'd launch a missle. But she couldn't wait any longer. She would put her plan into action first thing tomorrow morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde pressed the doorbell button as if he life depended on it. She rang it repeatedly trying to make a beat out of it, but was failing miserably. When Mercedes swung the door open with less than amused look on her face the blonde snatched her hand away from the button and was quick to speak.

"I need to borrow your kids." Was all the blonde offered. She'd been standing outside of the two story house for no longer than a few seconds before Mercedes answered.

The woman flashed her a confused look before she took a step back. "Uh, good morning to you too." She said akwardly. "Girl, why are you wearing all black? And whats with the skully hat and shades? You look like you're about to go rob a bank."

Lucy eyeballed her suspiciously and looked past her to see inside. She saw Sam and Mercede's six year old daughter playing with their four year old brother. "This is my battle gear. I'm about to engage in one of the most dangerous battles of the year and I need Maya and Anthony."

Mercedes arched an eyebrow and shook her head. "Wait let me get this straight." She laughed. "You are about to go do something dangerous and you want to take my kids with you?"

"Precisely." She gave a curt nod.

Mercedes couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Yea..." She drug the word out. "Sam!" She yelled into the house, and he came to stand by her side with a dorky smile on his face.

"Q! What's up?" He greeted happily. "What's with the clothes? Are you having your midlife crisis already?" Sam checked his watch. "It's only like ten in the morning you might want to wait until noon and until you at least reach your thirties before you start spazzing out."

"I think she's gone crazy." Mercedes said eyeballing her.

"I'm not having a midlife crisis and I'm not crazy!" Lucy folded her arms.

"She thinks I'm going to let her take Maya and Anthony away with her to do God knows what."

"They won't get hurt, they'll have fun." Lucy back tracked.

"But you said that it would be dangerous."

"I changed my mind. I mean, I phrased that wrong. Look, I really need your help."

"What's going on Q?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure Santana already filled you in on everything." She said kicking a small pebble that was on the ground beside her.

"Oh!" Sam laughed and Mercedes shook her head.

"Why couldn't you have just gone to Mike and Tina's instead?" There was a thought. She could go pick up little Eli after this, he was old enough.

"I'll probably do that... I just need your two first. Come on it'll be so much fun for them. And you guys can spend some alone time together." Lucy lowered her dark shades to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively.

Mercedes cleared her throat and Sam blushed. Before they had the chance to reply Anthony came bolting out of the house and clung to Lucy's legs for dear life.

"Auntie Quinn!" He screamed, and Maya wasn't far behind him. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Hi guys." She smiled taking off her shades and looking down at the two mulatto chidlren. They were honestly some of the cutest kids in the neighborhood. "How would you guys like to spend the day with me and Auntie Ray?" She said kneeling down to be eye level with them.

Anthony's mouth dropped open and his eyes buldged looking at Lucy as if she'd just said the most amazing thing in the world. The blonde had to refrain from laughing at his comical expression. As if on queue the two turned around at the same time and clasped their hands together. "Can we go please?" Maya begged.

"Please mommy and daddy?" Anthony added.

Lucy looked to the two kids and then up to their parents. What they were doing seemed to be working. Without further thought she clasped her hands together as well. "Mom, dad please..." The blonde begged.

Both Sam and Mercedes laughed and shook their heads. "Alright... just bring them back in one piece."

"Yes!" The three of them cheered.

"I promise I'll have them back in the entirety of their little existences." She said as she hurridly pulled the two kids towards the backseat of her car. She didn't want them to change their mind. Maya and and Anthony waved goodbye to their parents with huge smiles on their faces. They were excited to spending the day with Lucy. _Auntie Quinn _was by far the coolest of all their parents friends.

Once they were all safely buckled into their seats the blonde pulled out of the Evans' driveway and headed straight for the Chang's resident.

Sam and Mercedes stood in the doorway and watched the retreating vehicle. "I don't know why Quinn doesn't want kids. She's like the perfect kid person. She's always been good with children... Yet she doesn't want them." Mercedes commented.

"I don't think she realizes just how much the children favor her."

"Yea, remember when we all thought that out of everyone Faberry would be the first to have children. Guess we were all wrong."

Sam laughed. "Yea, on account of them being the only couple out of five who don't have children yet. Even Puckerman has a baby for crying out loud."

There was a pause as they looked in the direction in which the car had driven. It was long gone by now, but they still stared. "How long did you give them?"

"I'm with Santana on this one. She's good with wagers and bets. I gave them a month."

Mercedes laughed. "I said three weeks. How much are we up to now?"

"Noah and Karen bet a hundred dollars on two months and Mike and Tina also put the same amount on two weeks. So, the winner will take four hundred dollars."

"Yup, I could use four hundred extra dollars to put in my purse."

"Yea, right. That's _if_ you win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy fixed her rearview mirror so that she could see the three children that were now dressed in all black with matching shades and skully hats. She'd stopped by the mall and prepared them for today's ambush on her wife. She had devised a grand scheme to get Rachel to see that kids weren't really what she wanted, and surely she would see that by the end of today.

The blonde cleared her throat before she said her speech to her tiny soldiers. "First off I would like to thank each and every one of you for being here today. I know you kind of came into this thing blind. You guys don't understand what's going on you just know that I gave you water guns and a bunch of water balloons. And that's okay, because I'm entrusting you guys. Now, when we get to my house I need you guys to be very quiet. We're on a top secret mission to take down one of the most dangerous, most scariest, most...um..." She tried to think of something else but her mind drew a blank as she turned into her neighborhood.

"Are we going to spray water on the boogie man?" Anthony asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, much worse than that."

"Who?" Eli asked.

"Auntie Rachel." Lucy tried to make it sound as menacing as she could. But _Auntie Rachel _wasn't really an intimidating name.

Maya let out a gasp and covered her mouth in shock. "We're going to throw water balloons at Auntie Rachel?"

"Yup." Lucy said proudly.

"But why?"

"Because, it'll be good for her. Plus it'll be fun. When you guys go back to school tomorrow you can tell all your friends you threw water balloons at your famous aunt."

"But, we're on summer break." Eli said.

"Well you can tell each other... Okay, so when we get inside we have to be very quiet. She can't know that we're looking for her." Lucy said as she pulled into their driveway. "You guys just follow my lead and only fire when I say to. After our first attack. Run... because you guys are going to be on your own after that."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows as and tilted her head to the side. "Where will you be Auntie Quinn?"

"Uh, I'm running too she's not going to catch me. Okay so everybody know the plan?"

"Yup, we shoot our water guns and throw water balloons and then we run."

Lucy smiled proudly. "Sounds to me like you're ready. Let's do this."

Everyone hopped out of the car carrying their full water guns and Eli had his bag of water balloons. Lucy carried the two largest water guns becuase she was the leader, it was only fair. As the blonde walked up to her front door she could literally hear her heart beating in her ears. Why the hell was she nervous?

She shook off her nerves and twisted the door knob opening the door and sneaking inside. Rachel was too easy. They could hear her humming and smell breakfast cooking. She was undoubtedly in the kitchen. Lucy held her index finger to lips as she led the kids in the direction of her wife. "Let's do this." She whispered.

Lucy stalked to the wall closest to the kitchen and rested her back against it, and all three kids followed her lead. She smiled at her little mini me's. "Hey, babe can you come into the living room for a moment?"

Rachel let out a squeal, probably startled to hear her wife's voice. "You scared me, I didn't know you were her-" Rachel had stopped as soon as she rounded the corner. She stood stock still as she stared at the four dressed in all black with water guns and water balloons aimed at her.

Lucy smirked and nodded her head slowly. "Say hello to my little friends." She motioned at the three kids. "Fire!" Before anybody knew it the three children fired their water guns and Eli threw water balloons. Rachel ran letting out high pitch screams as the cool water made contact with her skin. They chased her all around the house laughing and giggling, having the time of their little lives. The blonde followed unable to keep her breath as she laughed.

When they'd finally chased Rachel down and backed her into a corner. Lucy commanded them to cease fire. They kept their weapons at the ready position as Lucy stepped between the kids and her wife. "You see Rachel, kids would only be heartache. They'd play inside the house, they'd destory our hardwood floors with water guns and water balloons and they'd-"

Lucy felt a watery blow to the back of her head, she could hear her little soldiers behind her snickering. "Hey!"

"This was your idea." Maya said, and she could hear her wife laughing at her.

"Focus! That's not the poi-" Before she could finish her sentence the kids had all fired away at her. She screamed as she was met with an onslaught of water balloons.

She turned around and grabbed her wife before shooting past the three kids. They ran into the lion's den and ducked behind the couch. "... And they turn on you." Lucy finished her speech.

"What the hell was that Lucy?" Rachel asked with runny eyeliner and soaked hair.

"No time for you to be mad. Right now we have three little terrorizers running around with loaded weapons."

"That you gave them."

"Okay, look. I'm sorry." She peered from behind the side of the couch only to fall right back behind it when she saw the three in the hall. "But, I love you." She replied sheepishly smiling at her wife. "Isn't that enough?"

"No, actually it isn't. Look at me, I'm soaked."

"Rachel, we can take care of that later, right now there are children in the house."

The brunette slapped her wife's shoulder. "Not like that you moron." Lucy couldn't help but laugh, and shrug her shoulders. Rachel wanted to be mad, but something about the blonde's laughter was just too contagious.

"Here, take this." The blonde gave her wife one of her water guns. "You stay hidden. If I don't come out of this thing alive, just know that I loved you."

Rachel stared at her with the best unamused face she could muster up in that moment. "Really Quinn? If you don't come out alive? How else are you going to come out?"

The blonde ignored that question and grabbed both sides of her wife's face, planting a kiss on her lips. "I love you." Were the last words she uttered before she rolled from behind the couch and crawled to the middle of the floor. There she stood as an open target in order to save her wife. Things seemed to happen in slow motion as all the kids came running and screaming towards her.

The first blow she felt from the water gun was good enough to bring her to her knees. And from there the attacks were non-stop. Splash after splash until the kids had nothing else to spray or throw at her. The blonde lay on the floor soaking wet with all her clothes sticking to her skin.

"We're all out of amo." Eli said.

"Uh oh..." Maya commented.

"What do we do now?" Anthony asked.

"You'd better run." Lucy said as she fired her water gun at the three children. "Rachel, let's get them." She said getting up from her position on the floor. With huge smiles on their faces all three kids took off running with Lucy and Rachel hot on their trails.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm exhausted." Anthony said as he laid on the floor with all his limbs spread out facing the ceiling fan. Everyone else agreed as they all watched the ceiling fan turn up above them. After Rachel and Lucy emptied their water guns, a tickle fight ensued. Now they were all spread out out on the family room floor air drying. It was Maya's idea, and nobody protested.

"That was awesome." Lucy said in a daze.

"You guys have to be the coolest aunts ever. Our parents would have never let us bring water guns into the house." Maya said.

"Yup." Rachel commented, not sure if she would have let them either. But it wasn't really up to her now was it?

"You guys would be like the coolest parents ever."

"Yea, we would." Rachel said smiling to her wife.

That got the blonde's attention. She almost wanted to face palm. Her plan was supposed to show Rachel that kids were hard to control, they were crazed and made the house messy, but it back fired. They'd only managed to have fun... This wasn't supposed to be fun for the adults. Only the kids were supposed to enjoy this. Lucy let out a frustrated sigh, she was sincerely upset that she'd had fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I completely forgot you guys were supposed to come over for dinner today." Rachel mentally brated herself. Everyone had fallen asleep on the family room floor and Rachel was the only one to awake upon hearing the doorbell ring. They'd all slept the day away and it was well into the evening time by now. "I don't have anything prepared, and Quinn is asleep on the family room floor." She looked at her fathers with very apologetic brown eyes. While they looked at her with very confused expressions on their faces.

"Why is she sleeping on the floor?" Hiram asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And why was your make up running? What happend here?"

Rachel smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Quinn tried to show me what it would be like to have three of her children today."

"And this is what happened to you? What kind of kids will you guys be having exactly?" Hiram snickered at his husband's question. Rachel laughed as she stepped aside to welcome her fathers in.

"Everything is still kind of wet..."

"What did you guys do today?"

"Quinn planned a sneak attack on me that involved three adorable kids, water guns and water balloons."

Hiram had to be the most amused by this. He nearly peeled over with laughter. "I knew she was the one for you. I love that girl. Where did you say she was?"

Rachel smiled and nodded her head in the direction of the family room. "They're all still sleeping. Please don't wake them."

"The children are still here?" Leroy asked and Rachel nodded. "She fell asleep with them? How cute!" He gushed.

"Oh, dad wait until you see their matching outfits."

"I've just got to see this." Hiram hurried to where they were. While Leroy stayed behind with Rachel and they both walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, we kind of hit the whole house. But the chairs aren't wet, you can have a seat at the table." She offered with a meek smile.

Leroy was amused and smiled as he looked around at the big watery mess. "And she said that she didn't want kids huh? She's such a backwards person. Hiram and I thougt that when it boiled down to it, she would be the one trying to convince you to have children, not the other way around."

The brunette shrugged. "She wants kids... she just doesn't know it yet."

"And what exactly does that mean honey?"

"Daddy, you know how Quinn can be. She'll have her own ideas in her head and she won't listen to what anyone else has to say. But with time she tends to come around. Same with having children... She'll come around."

Leroy flashed his daughter an amused look. "So she doesn't want kids?"

"I'll convince her otherwise."

"How so? I'm interested to know."

Rachel smiled and let out an exasperated sigh. "So, she's basically saying I've declared a war against her." She rolled her eyes at how silly that actually sounded. But Leroy was shocked.

"You declared a war against your own wife?"

"Daddy... I did not, but that's what she's calling it... I guess it kind of is, a little bit." She said as she leaned against the counter.

"A war..." Leroy said into the air. "Rachel, honey, I think you and Quinn need to be a little more mature about this." He smiled and rested his head in hands.

"Daddy, this is being mature! Quinn and I are sworn enemies." She insisted.

The man really wanted to laugh at what his daughter was saying. Rachel and Quinn enemies? Hysterical. "How are you enemies? You're married." He didn't know why he was entertaining this.

"You once said _Rachel keep your friends close and your enemies closer._" She said in the deepest voice she could muster up.

There was never a dull moment in this household, that's for sure. Leroy would never be able to grasp the concept of his daughter and his daughter in-law's relationship. "What? Rachel that's insane."

The brunette smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "You said it."

"Said what? What's insane?" Both Rachel and Leroy turned to see Hiram walking into the kitchen. He took a seat next to his husband and pulled out his phone. "Honey look at how cute this is. She even brought them shades and hats." Hiram gushed to his husband showing him pictures that he'd undoubtedly just taken of the four sleeping on the family room floor together.

"Well dad, daddy here thinks my relationship with Quinn is insane."

Hiram nodded his head giving cudos to his husband. "Well, baby, he has a point. You and Quinn are a weird premise." Rachel scoffed, surprised that both of her parents thought the same thing about her marraige. Hiram saw the look on his daughter's face and laughed. "But, you two are perfect for each other, truly... You're both crazy."

**This story is meant to be fun and cute... with a sprinkle of drama in the future. What? It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along... That's how Adam Levine would put it anyway.**


End file.
